Image processing is a form of signal processing for which the input is an image, such as, for example, a photograph or video frame, and the output is either an image (or series of images) or a set of characteristics or parameters related to the image (or series of images). Forms of image processing include, for example, face detection, feature detection, medical image processing, computer vision (extraction of information from an image by a computer), microscope image processing, etc.
Image resolution relates to the detail that an image possesses. For satellite images, the resolution generally correlates to the area represented by each pixel. Generally speaking, an image is considered to be more accurate and detailed as the area represented by each pixel is decreased. As used herein, the term images include digital or analog images, film images, and/or other types of images. When an image is captured by a monochrome camera, a single charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor is used to form an image via the light intensity projected onto the sensor. Cameras taking pictures from great distances, such as aerial photos, may not obtain detailed information about the subject matter. Also, the taking of photographs may be subject to motion of the camera and/or jitter. Consequently, subtle or detail information are not present in the images.
Quantum imaging is a relatively new science that is developing new technology such as Quantum Ghost Imaging (QGI) to exploit quantum optical information. The exploitation of quantum optical information leads to increased resolution over conventional classical optical imaging. Furthermore, quantum imaging is adaptable to adverse imaging situations and there is a benefit to exploiting quantum optical information to image objects through partially obscuring media, i.e., optical turbulence, obstructions, smoke, and fog. Imaging through obscuring media is difficult; such as the difficulty of driving in foggy weather.
Quantum entanglement is a quantum mechanical phenomenon in which the quantum states of two or more quantum particles are linked together such that the quantum state of one quantum particle appears to interact with its counterpart; even though the individual quantum particles may be spatially separated. This apparent interconnection leads to correlations between observable physical properties of remote systems, since the interaction of the remote system with quantum state of one of a pair can be observed though observation of the counterpart. For example, according to quantum mechanics, the spin of a quantum particle is indeterminate until such time as some physical intervention is made to measure the spin; which, in general, could equally be spin-up or spin-down. However, when two members of a spin entangled pair are measured, they will either be correlated or anti-correlated using spin measurements, regardless of the distance between the two particles. It is normally taught in quantum theory that no hidden variable theory can account for these results of quantum mechanics. The statistics of multiple measurements must generally relate to an inequality (called Bell's inequality), which is violated both by quantum mechanical theory and experimental results.
The non-classical two-photon interaction or quantum entanglement was described by Albert Einstein et al. (Einstein, Podolsky, Rosen (hereinafter Einstein, et al.) paradox), “Can Quantum-Mechanical Description of Physical Reality Be Considered Complete?” Physical Review, Volume 47, May 15, 1935, pgs. 777-800. The paradox of quantum entanglement, as described therein, relates to the concept that as a result of the process of measurement of a first system, using quantum mechanics, two different physical quantities are obtainable in the second system, despite the fact that at the time of the measurements, the two systems no longer interact and the second system is not disturbed in any way by the first. Einstein, et al, were unable to reconcile this quantum mechanical description of reality with the so-called classical physics determination that no “real” change can take place in the second system as a consequence of anything that may be done to the first system after the two systems no longer interact.
The theoretical work reported by Klyshko in “Combined EPR and Two-Slit Experiments: Interference of Advanced Waves”, Physics Letters A, Volume 132, number 6, 7, pp. 299-304 (1988) (see also, Soy. Phys. Usp. 31, 74) suggested a non-classical two-photon interaction could exist.
The first two-photon imaging experiment was reported by Pittman et al., in “Optical Imaging by Means of Two-photon Quantum Entanglement,” Physical Review, A, Vol. 52, No. 5, November 1995. According to the Pittman article, a two-photon optical imaging experiment was performed to test the two-particle entanglement as described by Albert Einstein et al., referenced above, to determine if there was a correlation in position and in momentum for an entangled two-photon system; using “test beam or path” and “reference beam or path” photon pairs. Specifically, an aperture placed in front of a fixed detector was illuminated by a signal beam through a convex lens. A sharp magnified image of the aperture was found in the coincidence counting rate when a mobile detector was scanned in the transverse plane of the reference beam at a specific distance in relation to the lens. The experiment was named “ghost imaging” due to its surprising nonlocal feature.
Additional experiments are reported in Pittman, et al. “Optical Imaging by Means of Two-Photon Entanglement,” Phys. Rev. A, Rapid Comm., Vol. 52, R3429 (1995) and ghost interference by Strekalov, et al, “Observation of Two-Photon ‘Ghost’ Interference and Diffraction,” Phys. Rev. Lett., Vol. 74, 3600 (1995), which together stimulated the foundation of quantum imaging in terms of multi-photon geometrical and physical optics.
The above publications are merely examples of the development and attempt to understand the science of quantum mechanics as it relates to photons. The present invention in effect uses similar principles and extensions thereof relating to quantum interactions.